Desire
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: They accomplished it once. Now she wants to try again, the only problem was convincing him. Rating for sexual content. EdwardBella. A sequel to Trust and a Compromise, but there is no need to read it first. Please read and review.


**Desire**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Romance

Spoilers: Eclipse

Warnings: Sexual content

Summary: They accomplished it once. Now she wants to try again, the only problem was convincing him.

A/N: Post Eclipse, with a few minor changes. A sequel to Trust and a Compromise. Please read and review.

"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked as he led me up the spiral staircase to his room.

"Hunting," he said, smiling.

"So, in other words," I said, returning his smile. "You asked them to leave."

"I like spending time alone with you," he replied. "They understand," he added when I gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm sure they do," I said. He opened the door and I walked over to the bed. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked as I flopped down.

"_You_ are going to sleep," he said, giving me a stern look.

"It's still early!" I protested.

"It's nearly midnight," he reminded me.

I frowned, confused. "We were out that long?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and sat down beside me.

Edward regarded me carefully before saying anything. He knew why I didn't want to go to sleep. "You have to let it go, Bella. Jacob's not coming back."

I ignored him. It had been a week since Jacob left and every night since then I'd been haunted by the same nightmare. The same nightmare as the vision I'd had in the woods the day I'd asked Jacob to kiss me.

I was suddenly aware of the wetness at the corners of my eyes. I blinked furiously, trying to clear them.

Edward pulled me into his stone embrace. "I'm sorry," he murmured into my shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," I muttered quietly. "I just wish I could forget him, the way he seemed to forget me."

His cold hand reached for my chin and I was forced to meet his eyes. "You love him, Bella," Edward said softly, he tried his best to hide the pain in his voice but it seeped through. He sighed. "When you love someone that much, you can't just let him go."

"You just told me-"

"What I meant," he interrupted me, "was that you're going to have to accept the fact that Jacob isn't coming back. I didn't say you had to let him go. But I don't think you see what this is doing to you."

"I do," I assured him. My voice was suddenly bitter, "do you actually believe that I want to relive that nightmare every time I close my eyes?" The tears welled up again.

"No," he said. He turned away and stared out the window. "The pain it causes me," he muttered, "to watch while you lie in my bed, screaming his name in your sleep, is almost unbearable."

I reached up and took his face in my hands. The pain and distress on his face was excruciating. "Edward," I said, gazing into his pain-filled golden eyes. "You are the _only_ one I want. The only one I've ever wanted." He didn't say anything and I pulled his face down. My lips found his in the darkness and I kissed him gently.

It took him a second to respond. He ran his ice cold tongue along my bottom lip; I gladly opened my mouth for him and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart seconds later and I was nearly panting. His mouth moved to my throat and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and my skin was flushed. "Edward," I moaned as he gently sucked on my collarbone.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt and his mouth slowed. "I think we need to stop love," he whispered against my skin. His cool breath sent shivers through me.

He pulled away and lay down beside me on his side. I reached for him and he pulled me into his embrace. I pressed my lips to his neck and kissed his cold skin. "Bella," he said, his eyes were closed but his voice was almost insistent, "Please."

I looked up. "We did it once," I said breathlessly. "I want to try again."

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't think I can. Not tonight."

I felt the rejection burning through me. "You don't believe me," I muttered, turning my face away.

"I do, Bella," he said quietly.

"I don't think you do," I said. It was just like him to do this. "I love you and I want you more than anything. We _can_ do this again."

"We can't," he said. "I could kill you."

"_Could_," I reminded him. "But you won't. I already proved that once...and I'm willing to prove it a second time." He didn't say anything and I took the opportunity. "Please, Edward, _please_."

"No," his voice was hard with a finality ringing in it.

I sat up, sudden fury burning through me, and he stared at me in the darkness as I moved to the middle of the room. "Bella," he said, his voice was velvet but it resonated with frustration. "You don't know what you're asking."

"Like hell I don't!" I yelled, my cheeks flushing and my hands tightening into fists. He looked taken aback, but I knew he was angry too. "It's your own damn fault," I said.

He sat up and stood, careful to keep his distance. "What?" he asked.

"You left me!" I raged. His face suddenly contorted into pain but I wasn't sorry. "Jacob was right; you left me in pieces, Edward! And he was the one who had to put me back together; something was bound to come between us sooner or later!"

He looked confused. "We already had this discussion," he reminded me.

I shook my head violently. "You're the one I love, the one I chose! You're the only one that I want to be with and you can't even give me what I want!"

I could feel the tension in his body as he stood, frozen, a few feet in front of me. It started doing things to me that it shouldn't have; I felt my stomach drop in a flush of arousal and my nipples tightened. I bit my lip to control the sudden urge of desire and concentrated, instead on the unexpected fury that I'd been holding inside me.

"Perhaps Jacob would've been the better choice," I muttered.

Edward took a step forward, compelled by a force he couldn't control. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "No," he murmured. His voice was almost raspy; it was a tone I'd never heard him use before, his eyes were black with desire. I panted, my lips falling open as I sucked in an urgent breath.

"Then prove it to me," I stared intensely into his glassy eyes.

He slowly shook his head and I scowled. I writhed in his stone grip, attempting to turn, to flee. His finger's tightened on my arm, almost digging into my flesh. "Is that what you want?" he whispered.

I was trembling now and I knew my eyes were burning with an intensity that had nothing to do with my arousal. "You know what I want," I forced out in a harsh whisper.

"Do I?" he asked, "Because right now it seems that all you want is sex."

My chest was rising and falling rapidly with my heavy breathing. "That's where you have it _wrong_," I said, wrenching my arm from him. "Jacob Black was nothing more than a replacement for _you_."

I took a few steps backward, noticing for the first time the wetness between my legs. I turned and pulled the bedroom door open. "Bella," he said softly and grabbed one of my arms, swinging me around to face him.

I stared at him; I'd been so sure that he was going to let me go, let me walk away. It was, after all, what I'd thought he'd do.

I was wrong.

Edward pushed me back against the door, capturing my mouth in an urgent kiss.

I gasped in surprise as my hands wrapped around his neck. His lips were hard, cold, and almost desperate. I opened my mouth almost immediately, letting his tongue slide between my lips.

Our mouths moved together roughly as I pushed myself off the door and into his marble body; seeking the friction I was aching for.

His arms wrapped around me, sliding down to my waist and pushing me even tighter against him.

I was starting to get lightheaded when I felt one of hands move up to my breast. He cupped it and flicked his thumb over my hardened nipple. I shivered and moaned helplessly into his mouth.

Our kiss suddenly broke, and I wasn't sure if he had pulled away before I did. I met his dark eyes and we stared at each other in quiet urgency; the silence in the room broken only by the harshness of our breathing.

My body felt like a flame that couldn't be put out and I had to shift, squeezing my legs together. I wanted him so much but I wouldn't make a move until I knew he could handle it. "Can you do this?" I asked hoarsely.

"I think I can try," he replied.

That was all I needed. He grabbed me again, pressing his hard body against mine and pulled my mouth to his for another hard kiss.

His hands travelled down, cupping my backside, as he gently, almost cautiously, pushed my pelvis against his.

I felt a jolt of desire shoot through me as I felt the hard bulge in his jeans. I rubbed against it instinctively, causing him to let out a low groan and break the kiss.

He panted against me for a moment. "Edward?" I gasped.

"I'll be alright," he breathed.

After a second he looked up, his hand going to my chin and he tilted my head upwards; his mouth going to the line of my exposed throat.

He kissed his way to my throbbing pulse and then began to lick, his lips pulled carefully over his teeth, and flutter his tongue against my skin in a way that made me whimper in pleasure.

I raised one of my legs, glad that I had him to support me, and hooked it around the back of his knees. I let out a groan as the contact sent tingles of pleasure through me.

Then I found myself clawing at his shirt, attempting to yank it out of his jeans so I could feel his bare skin. "Bella," Edward gasped and I realized I'd been unconsciously rocking against him. "I can't..." His face was almost twisted in the effort to keep himself under control.

He pulled away and I almost screamed in protest, until I recognized what he was doing. He hastily stripped, completely.

Before I even had time to admire his flawless body; he had scooped me up and dropped me lightly onto the bed. He crawled up on top of me without putting any of his weight on me.

His hands slipped under the ridiculous skirt, that he had insisted that I'd wear tonight, and slid up my bare thighs, pushing the fabric up as he went.

I shifted my hips slightly to let him bunch up the skirt around my waist so that it was out of the way. Then his cold hands moved to the delicate skin of my inner thighs. I shivered feebly in response to his touch.

His hand reached up and suddenly cupped my hot, wet arousal. I closed my eyes and let out a loud moan as I felt the pressure of his fingers through the damp fabric of my underwear.

My legs had fallen open involuntarily, but he pushed my thighs further apart to make room for his body between them. Then his fingers dipped under my underwear; slipping along my wet, swollen flesh underneath, until he inserted one deep inside me. I gasped and clutched at his shoulders, my head fell backward and my back arched forward.

"Edward," I breathed, trying to squirm but unable to in my current position. "Edward, please."

He looked back up at me, and I was briefly afraid I might drown in the desire I saw in his eyes.

Then he moved his hand out from between my legs. I moaned until the tip of his erection was nudging at the damp spot on my underwear.

He captured my lips in a gentle kiss as he pulled my underwear off.

I hooked my legs around him as his cold, hard flesh began to push into me, my inner muscles gripping at the same time they were stretching to make room for him inside me. I was so far overcome with pleasure that I hardly noticed the slight sting.

Edward stifled a rough groan of pleasure as he sunk inside of me all the way.

He clung to me, his arms tight, and refused to move.

I soon found that I couldn't hold still anymore. I tried to move my hips, but I was pinned to the bed by his body. I dug my fingers into his copper hair and whimpered, "Edward? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer; but instead, grabbed my by the hips and eased his pelvis back, until only the tip of his erection was still inside me.

I held my breath, it felt like my whole body, like the whole world was throbbing.

Then he thrust back in, the friction was rich and exquisitely tantalizing. I moaned in pleasure at the resulting sensations and tried to meet his thrust as much as I could.

Edward's dark eyes were travelling over me; from my tousled hair, to my flushed face, to my tight nipples against the fabric of my shirt, and down to the spot where we were joined. When I began to squirm again, he pulled back once more and thrust in, this time causing me to toss my head back in helpless response to the shock of pleasure it generated.

"Edward, faster," I begged in a broken whisper, trying to pull him even closer. I tightened my legs around him, keeping him from pulling out so far.

"Bella," he murmured thickly, closing his arms around me and leaning into me until his mouth was at my ear. His cool breath blew across my sensitive skin, making me tremble. "Bella, you feel incredible."

I whimpered in response, trying to get him to move. His hard length filled me, but remained perfectly still.

I heard him suck in a breath in response to my writhing, and he started to move with faster, shorter thrusts.

"Yes," I hissed, as the jerky rhythm caused the chaotic sensations swirling inside me to combine into the beginnings of an orgasm.

He pulled his head back to stare at me for a moment before he captured my lips in another deep kiss.

I whimpered into his mouth, I was approaching the brink of orgasm. He was sliding easily inside of me, and his short, rough pushes were hitting just the right spot.

And then his tongue was plunging into my mouth, finding a rhythm to match his thrusts.

I breathed desperately through my nose as he deepened the kiss, not wanting to pass out. It felt like he was devouring me.

He was making rough sounds in his throat now, even in the midst of the kiss. The sounds matched the rhythm of his hard pushes inside me, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

When I couldn't stand it anymore, I tore my mouth away again, gasping for air.

I was close; all the pressure below, in my stomach was intensifying. But I couldn't seem to get there, the luscious friction of his thrusts turning into sensual torture as it pushed me farther to the edge.

I tossed my head back and forth helplessly and made a few sobbing noises. "Bella," he gasped, as I pushed myself against him as much as I could, desperately seeking release. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," I replied thickly, his hands tightened around me. "I can't..."

"You will," he breathed. I felt the moisture gathering where he was pushing in and out. And I was sure he could feel my swollen flesh pulsing in desperation.

With another sob of frustration, I released my hold on his body and then I felt his hand travel down between my legs. His cold hand found my clit.

I cried out as he massaged it with his thumb in a circular motion. He kept pushing into me and I contracted around his hard length automatically.

"Bella," Edward choked, his whole body going stiff.

I cried out again, glad that no one else in the house was here to hear us.

And then all the sensations froze in one thick moment of absolute torture. Until they exploded, pleasure pulsing out in radiating waves of sensation. My inner muscles clenched around him ruthlessly, and my body convulsed with the release.

My clenching muscles pulled Edward into climax as well. He let out a rough, breathless groan. Then his face hardened as all of the tension in his body released itself.

I gasped and clutched to him. My legs had lost some of their circulation, and my feet were a bit numb. But I couldn't seem to move, even as Edward's erection began to soften inside me.

Finally, I had to shift to relive the numbness, and Edward loosened his arms around me and helped to untangle my stiff legs.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked as he lay down beside me.

"Yes," I whispered and then paused. "That was amazing."

He smiled slightly. "Yes, it was," he frowned. "Although I wish that you hadn't got me angry beforehand. Things could've gone very different."

I knew what he meant. "You were careful, though," I said.

"True," he agreed. "_But_," he was serious now, "you give me more credit then I deserve. My self control isn't that great."

"I think that you deserve all the credit I give you, and much more, Edward," I said. "You love me more than I could ever imagine."

He gave me a confused look. I sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said before. I really didn't mean it."

"I know," he whispered.

"It _was_ your fault, though," I grinned. "It's your fault that all my sexual tension built up to near breaking point."

He returned my smile. "You'll have to tell me next time, instead of unleashing your fury on me."

I pulled his head down and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, I will."

We lay in silence for a few moments. "You should sleep now, Bella."

I yawned unintentionally and stood to remove my remaining clothes. He pulled the covers back on the bed and I crawled underneath them. "Don't you want something to wear?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm perfectly comfortable." I turned and he pulled me into his stone arms.

"Sleep," he ordered. I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes. It was the first night since Jacob left that I dreamed of Edward.


End file.
